


Careless

by GreyLiliy



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [13]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Peter stared at the tube of the oxygen mask so he didn’t have to see Aunt May’s pale face, slack from sleep.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975432
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> _Whumptober 2020!  
>  Prompt No 13. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT  
> Comfort | Chemical Pneumonia | Oxygen Mask  
> _  
> As soon as I decided on hurting Aunt May for the Whump, I swapped out “Delayed Drowning” for comfort. It fit the story I thought of better and I honestly didn’t want to try and figure out how to mix Delayed Drowning with the other two in a cohesive manner (maybe if I had more time…but not right now).
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Peter stared at the tube of the oxygen mask so he didn’t have to see Aunt May’s pale face, slack from sleep.

He held her hand, offering what comfort he could while she was unconscious. Peter slumped in the guest chair, staring out the window into the city. The window was open a crack to let in fresh air, letting him hear the sounds of the night.

Spider-Man wouldn’t be making an appearance for the next few days.

Aunt May needed him—Peter’s spider-sense rang and he jumped to the ceiling as the door opened.

He kept himself flat and held his breath so the nurse wouldn’t look up to see the young man hiding alongside a light fixture.

“Let’s check your vitals,” the nurse said, holding her clipboard up. Peter rested his forehead on the ceiling and closed his eyes, listening to her work. She tapped her tablet, updating information before leaning over to adjust Aunt May’s oxygen mask. “There you go. Sleep tight, Mrs. Parker.”

Peter dropped from the ceiling after the nurse left and exhaled. He went back to the guest chair, promising himself to be more vigilant.

Visiting hours were long over and he had no desire to explain how he’d snuck into the hospital room.

He reached for Aunt May’s hand again, holding it. The machine kept her breathing even, though it didn’t cover up the rasp and scratch of her throat from the chemical burns. Peter squeezed as gently as he could and knelt his head down onto the mattress.

“I’m sorry, Aunt May,” Peter whispered. If he hadn’t been careless with the pesticide he left in the kitchen, she wouldn’t be in the hospital. If he hadn’t been so fast to run out the door to reach a police radio call, he would have noticed he knocked into it and started the spray. If he’d been careful, Aunt May wouldn’t have breathed in pesticide gas during her afternoon nap for an hour. “This is my fault.”

Bless MJ for coming to visit with cookies and breaking in the door when Aunt May didn’t answer.

“I’ll be better next time, I promise,” Peter said, inhaling. He kissed the back of her hand. “I already hurt you too much.”

As Peter Parker, always late and disappearing at all hours of the day that causes her worry.

As Spider-Man, that “menace” that causes so much trouble in the city.

And as her careless nephew that left dangerous chemicals in the kitchen instead of spraying her garden like he promised.


End file.
